


all before noon

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is in his shirt and he is in absolutely nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all before noon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belle86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle86/gifts).



> because i was tagged in this [photo](http://strikerbelle.tumblr.com/post/126719840531/roberttkazinsky-setsailslash-quigonejinn) of someone that is most definitely not who we are all thinking, noooope, totally not.
> 
> is it any wonder how this happened?

“Mako.”

Her name is punctuated with a groan that settles low in her gut. And if she thinks she wanted him last night, she might just be wanting him more when his voice goes all low and rough with sleep like this.

“I don’t think this is what Raleigh meant when he said you should pick up a hobby.”

Herc might be a military man for his entire life, and Mako might be a Shatterdome brat for most of hers but that doesn’t mean they haven’t learned to live after the war. In its wake, they break old habits and make new ones. There are more pillows on the bed than they have heads for, their kitchen counter is made of some very nice granite, and if all their books lining the shelves of their living room are bought secondhand, they like how lived in it all is.

After so many years with the world not needing a hero at all, sleeping in most definitely becomes a habit they are both all too used to by now.

“Photography is a hobby.” She tells him, snapping another shot from where she is standing at the end of their bed. He cannot see her smile with how he has a hand thrown over his face, the sun streaming in through the curtains. But she figures he can appreciate the sight just as she does when she is in his shirt and he is in absolutely nothing at all.

“I don’t think this is photography.”

 _Softcore porn_ comes easily to mind when he tells her in reply.

Mako bites her lip to keep from grinning like she wants.

“Move your hand.”

Her instruction is met with another groan but it is soft, like he doesn’t mean it at all. He does as he is told, looking at her through his lashes that really have no right being so much longer than hers. Mako takes another picture, and this time she catches him with his eyes on her, sunlight hitting the expense of all that skin, the sheets barely hiding a thing now with how low it sits.

This one is not going anywhere except in her own collection.

She looks to him and her teeth is sinking down on her bottom lip with intent, and if he is sleepy before, Herc is now most definitely not. Like she said, she is in his shirt and he is in absolutely nothing at all. Better yet, they still have a long time before either one of them is needed elsewhere that is not this big bed with the sheets shoved to the ground. He wants his hands all over her skin and she wants him to get a little rough with her.

It is almost noon but there's no rush now.

She goes to him, and lets him take the camera from her hands.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
